Do you like it?
by itsaPEZwitch
Summary: POST Chosen. Where do we go from here? Its been years since the hellmouth has closed and Spike has been the last thing on Buffy's mind since then. What happens when Buffy goes to W&H to visit Angel one day and sees something that she had never expected to
1. Aftermath

Title: Do you Like it?  
  
Author: Hope!  
  
Email: Hope@delusional-youth.net  
  
URL:   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Joss and UPN.  
  
Spoilers: Everything  
  
Summary: Title based off of a song by 'Our Lady Peace' Mostly B/S with a few other ships mixed in, POST-CHOSEN. Answers the question: Where do we go from here?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I just wanna get out  
  
Stuck inside of this  
  
Waiting for something else  
  
Waiting to exist  
  
Can you offer me help?  
  
Help from what I've missed?  
  
- - Our Lady Peace 'Do You like it'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I love you." The last words that had been spoken to him filled his head. He knew at that moment that everything was worth it. Getting the soul, sacrificing his 'vampirehood' and any doubts that he might have had in the past about his love for her cleared away with those words as she looked at him, really looked at him for what he percieved to be the first time. He wanted to tell her that he loved her two, he wanted to say how long he had been waiting for her to say that and how much he would miss her but he wouldn't allow himself to. He couldn't allow himself to say that because if he did then he would want to listen to her, he would want to try and take off the bloody amulet and follow her out of Sunnydale and be with her.  
  
"No you don't...but thanks for saying it." He bit his tongue, almost unable to hold back the tears that were trying to make their way out. She had to believe that he didn't trust her. If she knew how much he loved her and that he believed her - he had seen what she did for Dawn and heard the things she did for Angel, he wouldn't let her sacrifice herself for him. The hellmouth began to collapse around them and she let go of his hand trying to balance herself. "Now go!" He ordered.  
  
He wasn't worried if she would make it out or not. The slayer always found a way. "I wanna see how it ends." He smirked. A few years ago he would have staked himself if he knew he would do this. Unable to hold back what he thought was tears he began laughing, who would have thought it would end like this. Who would have thought that William the frickin bloody would die saving - - - Then everything went black.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
All she could do was smile. All of her life as a slayer she had just wanted normalcy, she had wanted to be a normal girl and now she had that chance. She finally had the chance to live the life that she always wanted because, above all else...she had made it normal for a girl to be a slayer.  
  
Looking in front of her, she began to laugh. "Buffy?" Dawn asked her sister, not sure whether to laugh with her or be worried.  
  
"Nothing..." She said trying to catch her breath. "I just realized that I left the tv on. Spike had wanted me to tape passions."  
  
"Yea...did we ever figure out why he liked that?" Willow asked, trying to make sure her friend wasn't about to go through an emotional breakdown.  
  
"It was about the way they portrayed the devil and all that...he found it funny." A tear escape her eye and she quickly wiped it away, crossing her arms once again and turning to her friends.  
  
"So whats the plan B?" Faith asked, not sure if she should go back to the bus and stay with Robin or not.  
  
"Yea, are we going to go find the other slayers?" Dawn pressed.  
  
"Well I suppose we should find some way of contacting them and notifying them of whats going on. We wouldn't want them to use their strengths for..."  
  
"Killing people with shiny knives?" Faith attempted a joke. "Hey, what ever did happen to that knife B? It was pretty sweet..."  
  
"Buffy?" Xander asked, walking up to his friend and waving an arm in front of her face. "Earth to the buffster, do you copy?"  
  
"Huh? Yea." She said to Xander, moving his hand out of her face. "Disney world, eventually, not very funny, left it at the house thats kinda in a big crater now and yes I copy."  
  
"Oh...." Dawn reacted, 'eventually' so they'd eventually spend the rest of their lives hunting down other slay---"DISNEY WORLD?!?!"  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Four years had passed and everything seemed back to normal. As normal as it could get anyway. Faith and Wood had gone to cleveland with a few of the slayers to watch the hellmouth, promising that they would contact the ever paranoid Buffy if anything happened that seemed apacolypse-y. Giles headed back to England to see if he had any sources left to find the new slayers and train them...reluctantly bringing Andrew with him. Giles had grown accustomed to having Andrew around so he didn't bother him too much...only really when he attempted an accent and how he insisted getting a more british name. Andrew hadn't been the only one surprised by his survival of the final battle at the hellmouth but since then he had decided to 'make his life meaningful' by trying to learn everything he could about everything, especially after Dawn had found and burned all of the footage he had recorded of the scooby gang, almost all of it at least. She had kept Spike's portion to give to Buffy but she never really knew how to do it so it just sat in the back of her closet collecting dust.  
  
Vi, Rona and almost all of the other slayers went back to their families, Buffy and the rest of the gang going with them in order to explain to parents what had happened. Many of the girls had been forced to leave their families without even saying goodbye so they had been worried for a long time. Kennedy was one of the only slayers who decided to stay with the scoobies, mostly because of Willow and the fact that she was one of the only slayers over the age of 18, not to mention that she didn't need to have an actual job because her trust fund was big enough to support herself, the scoobies and anyone else on the face of the planet for the rest of their lives.  
  
Willow easily got a job at a software company, not being able to stand sitting around in the house all day doing nothing, something that Kennedy loved and she quickly became one of the top programmers. Xander also stayed with Willow and Kennedy. There wasn't much that he could do now because of his 'disability' from working and the lack of Anya. Only a few weeks after the battle the first had visited him in Anya's form and he had believed it for a few moments. He had run up to her to hug her, telling her that he knew that Andrew had to be wrong but when he went through her...the look on his face seemed to scare even the first who hadn't appeared to him or anyone else since.  
  
After going to Disney World, yes they went to Disney world, Buffy gave Dawn the choice of where they were going to live and to no one's surprise they ended up living two houses away from Willow and Kennedy and only a few blocks from Xander. Dawn graduated highschool with grades that even Willow would be jealous of, using the hellmouth as an excuse for her very low grades back in Sunnydale. Deciding that she wanted to be a writer, Dawn moved to New York to go to NYU. Buffy had been able to raise the money for Dawn's college fund by finding their father and giving him the ultimate guilt trip, something that Buffy had had a talent for doing since she was little. He gave her so much money for Dawn's tuition in fact that Buffy was able to not only not have to work for a good portion of her life (she was also recieving money from Giles on a regular basis) but have a wardrobe that she would have killed for a few years earlier.  
  
Even though she had ended up moving to L.A., Buffy never really saw Angel and had only helped him on a few cases that he had needed more muscle for. With hardly anything to do but patrol and hang out with Xander and Willow since Dawn went off to college (It turned out that Vi was going to college in the city also, so she had her watch after Dawn for her.) Buffy decided one day that she would go for a walk.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Hi." Buffy said, walking up to the front desk. The small clerk lifted her head up and greeted Buffy, asking her how she could help her. "I was wondering if Angel was in?" She asked the Wolfram and Hart lady.  
  
"Hold on a moment." She said, picking up a headset and dialing in a number. "Hi, this is Tracey down in the main lobbey, there's a young woman here to see Mr. Angel." Looking back up at Buffy. "What's your name dear?" She asked, watching Buffy take a piece of gum from a tray on the counter.  
  
"Buffy Summers." She said to the woman who stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"No, really."  
  
"Why do people always react like that, its a name. I mean yea its not the most common--"  
  
"The slayer?"  
  
"Oh, you meant no as in that...Yup, I am she." Buffy said, remembering what Angel had said about this law firm and how it wasn't exactly normal.  
  
"In that case you can go right ahead to that elevator over there and Angel is on the 23rd floor." She said, pointing to the elevator that was less than 20 feet to Buffy's left.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy said, suddenly feeling like she was being watched from all directions.  
  
After rushing to the elevator Buffy pressed the button for the 23rd floor and waited quite impatiently to get to the floor. It seemed to be taking forever and after a few minutes of checking her hair and humming to herself, Buffy noticed that a white button had appeared above all the other ones on the control. "Ooh, shiney..." She said, going to push it.  
  
"Trust me." She stopped her hand and looked out the door realizing that she had stopped, a tall african american man was standing in the doorway. "You don't want to press that."  
  
"Oh...umm, is this floor number 23?" She asked as the man walked into the elevator. "Nope, this is 15 but I'm heading up to 23 right now too..." He said, walking into the elevator and pressing the already highlighted button for 23.  
  
"15?! I've been in this thing for 10 frickin minutes." Buffy mumbled to herself.  
  
"What brings you to Wolfram and Hart?" The man asked, seeing if it would get Buffy to stop chewing her gum so loudly.  
  
"Just here to see an old friend. Okay, well not really an old friend more like an old boyfriend but would you really tell someone just an old friend? I mean that would imply that you were nervous about seeing him for some reason, which I'm not and why should I be? Sure we haven't really talked in a few years and the last time we actually did talk it was about my other old boyfriend and how he was jealous but I can date whoever I want an---"  
  
"So your Buffy?" Gunn asked, putting his hand out to shake the blond's. "They said you were small, but I guess I never really believed them. Oh, and you might want to spit that gum out before you go pouring out every intimate detail of your life. Its some kinda truth serumey gum, Fred invented it."  
  
"Oh..." Buffy said, immediately spitting the gum onto the floor. "And here I thought I was just pulling another Buffy Summers, she who talks a lot."  
  
"Yea, I heard that from Cordelia..." He said, eyeing the spot where she spit the gum so that he wouldn't accidentally step on it.  
  
"You know Cordelia? How is she? Wait, are you Gunn?" she asked him, remembering how Wesley was talking about Gunn last time he visited. Wesley visited and Angel didn't, Buffy thought she'd never see the day when that happened.  
  
"Yea, still in a coma and that would be me." He said smiling. "Actually I'm goin up to meet Angel and the rest of the crew for a fang gang meeting."  
  
"Fang gang?" She laughed at the name. "You guys actually named yourselves?"  
  
"Well I hear you guys call yourselves the scoobies." Gunn smirked, leaving Buffy speechless as the elevator came to a stop and they stepped out, Buffy following Gunn to Angel's office. "Angel invite you to the meeting or you just here for a visit?" Gunn asked, trying to make conversation. He had heard a lot of things about Buffy and even though he had met the other slayer, Faith, he couldn't believe that Buffy was a slayer. She just seemed too...too blond or something.  
  
"Visit." She said, noticing that Gunn was beginning to slow down. So we must almost be there... she thought to herself. "Whats your meeting about?"  
  
"Oh something to do with whats-his-face. Angel thinks he might know why he's back, y'know the way he is." Gunn said, stopping and opening the door.  
  
Not even responding, Buffy walked into the room staring dumbfounded at the image in front of her. "Spike?"  
  
"Buffy!" Angel said loudly as he stepped in front of her. "Hi, how are you?" Throwing Angel aside Buffy walked up to where she had seen Spike a second ago but walked into a mirror. Looking into the mirror she saw Gunn speaking to air, aka Angel and what she could have sworn was just a flash of bleached hair making its way out the side door.  
  
"Spike!" She yelled again, not even realizing that she had seen an image of him, or what she thought was him through the mirror.  
  
"Buffy..." Angel said, trying to chase after her as she ran out of the office, following the sound of someone running very fast and very far away from her. "Buffy what are you doing?" Angel jumped in front of her, momentarily stopping her.  
  
"Where's he going?" She asked, trying to get past Angel without hurting him.  
  
"Who? Buffy, what are you talking about?" He asked her again, trying to calm her down.  
  
Taking a deep breath Buffy looked up and into her ex-lover's eyes. "Angel. Where. Is. He. Going." She asked as calmly as possible, not noticing the large group of people walking out of their offices and watching the two.  
  
"Buffy, I don't know what your talking about." He said. "Now lets go back into my office and---" She punched him in the face before he could finish and she began running again, hoping that she could pick up on his trail.  
  
Not trusting the elevators, all of which seemed to be being used, Buffy slammed open the door to the stairs and jumped down the center of the spiral, amazing the few employees who were in the stairway while landing with perfect ease onto the first floor and running out the door without missing a step.  
  
"Spike?!" She screamed, running into the lobby. She ran out into the center and looked around the entire room.  
  
"Excuse me miss." Tracey from the desk walked up to her and said, trying to calm her down. "You have to calm down. I think you scared some of the emplo- -"  
  
"Where is he?" She asked, suddenly grabbing Tracey by the shoulder.  
  
"I...I don't know what your talking about." She said, looking nervously at the blond and then smiling when she looked behind her.  
  
Seeing the look in the woman's eyes, Buffy quickly ducked, dropping the woman onto the ground in the process. Surely enough, a blue collared security guard tumbled over her and landed on the woman. Turning quickly around, Buffy looked to see what she was up against. Three other overwieght security.....vampires. All three of them shifted into their game faces, mouthing the word slayer as Buffy took them each out easily.  
  
Flipping over the nearest one while she pulled a stake out of her bag, Buffy quickly got up and staked the first guard in the back, Buffy could have sworn she heard laughing from behind her. Easily dodging a punch attempt from the second she kicked him and spun around, seeing one of the "Exit" doors that your only supposed to use during a fire alarm slam shut.  
  
Ignoring the other guards who were backing away from her, Buffy ran for the door and collided head on with a random lawyer who was coming in from a smoking break. "Sorry..." they mutterd as Buffy ran off, frantically looking through the faces on the sidewalk.  
  
After running from one side of the block to the other, sure that she didn't miss one spot Buffy stopped and leaned against a wall. "Dumbass..." She called herself. She had tried not to think about him in years and now she thought she was having delusions about him.  
  
"Buffy?" Gunn asked out of breath as he ran up to her. "A) Great job on the guards, I didn't really like using vamps but they say its cheaper and B) Angel wants to see you." He said, leaning his hand on the steel wall.  
  
"Sorry...I-I must be delusional or something." Buffy said, looking around one last time.  
  
"Its alright, we all have those days." He said, finally catching his breath. "So we'll go back inside and talk to Angel in his office then?" Gunn said loudly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Sorry if I scared you guys..." She said as she followed him back inside the building.  
  
Collapsing out of complete exhaustion, the man who had been hiding behind a dumpster at the front of the alley where Buffy and Gunn had been standing began wiping the dirt off of his black shirt. "Spike?"  
  
"Bullocks." He said, turning to see who had found him. "Oh, only you." He laughed looking at Fred. She looked so out of place in the alley. "I thought you were the blond." He said, still panting.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked. "Angel told me to find you and tell you ---"  
  
"Yea, yea, not to go to peaches office. I heard Gunn loud and clear, actually really loud too. I'm surprised the girl didn't pick up on it."  
  
"Yea..." Fred said, smiling weakly.  
  
"Now I have one question Fred." Spike asked, walking out of the alley and towards the hotel with the brunette. "Who the bloody hell was that, why did I have to run away from her and why is she in such good shape?"  
  
Fred didn't know how to answer him.  
  
- - - - -  
  
A/N: And Hope returns!! Muahahah. I've been off the Fanfiction circuit for a while but I hope to come back full swing with this story so please reviiiew! Tell me how much you hate it and how you would love to burn it into little itty bitty bits! 


	2. Pain only heals by living

Title: Do you Like it?  
  
Author: Hope!  
  
Email: Hope@delusional-youth.net  
  
URL:   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Joss and UPN.  
  
Spoilers: Everything  
  
Summary: Title based off of a song by 'Our Lady Peace' Mostly B/S with a few other ships mixed in, POST-CHOSEN. Answers the question: Where do we go from here?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I just wanna get out  
  
Stuck inside of this  
  
Waiting for something else  
  
Waiting to exist  
  
Can you offer me help?  
  
Help from what I've missed?  
  
- - Our Lady Peace 'Do You like it'  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Fred didn't know what to say to him. She just stared in front of him in awe. "I knew I wasn't crazy." Spike turned around and saw Buffy standing not even 10 feet away from him.  
  
"How?" Fred asked, seeing Gunn come running from the other end of the alley. Buffy must have run around the block. Ignoring the other two people in the alley, and Angel who was probably watching through one of his vampire proof windows, Buffy took a step towards Spike, who in turn took a step away. "Spike?" She asked, looking into his eyes for some kind of recognition.  
  
"I don't.I don't know you." He said as a sharp pain filled his head. He grabbed onto his head and lost his balance, causing him to fall to the ground. Even though at this point Gunn and Fred were closer, Buffy was the first to reach him and she caught him before he hit the pavement.  
  
Every night I save you..Images filled his head. So many things filled his head. Out of all the things that suddenly came to him, her image was the first. Tell me you love me.Her strangely familiar voice filled his head. "Buffy?" He looked at her before everything went dark.  
  
Three years earlier.....  
  
He stepped out into the sun. He stepped out into the sun and the bright rays on his pale face felt better than anything he had ever experienced before. A cool breeze blew from behind him, urging him to crawl up the debris of Sunnydale and find her. He knew that he had to find her.  
  
They had told him that he wasn't meant to do this. That it was another who was meant to go through the trial set by the elders. They told him that he was a mistake and all he could do was laugh. He laughed at them and the last thing he remembered was the feeling of cool rock beneath his flesh and his heart racing faster than he could remember it doing in the past.  
  
Realizing what the temperature was like in southern California during the day, the man cursed at himself for not having dressed lighter. He began pulling the leather jacket off of his arms and threw it to the ground. It was time to move on. This part of him was over, this part of him didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was- -  
  
He looks up and sees her. Had he known that she would be standing there, waiting for him? Was there a way that their minds were now connected, able to read each other's thoughts and desire?  
  
Afraid to breath, afraid to move, the man stood less than ten feet from her. They stood there for what seemed like days just looking into each other's eyes. Each was afraid to make the first move, each was afraid that if they went to grab at the other one then they would disappear and their loved one would be gone forever.  
  
She was the one who made the first move. She whispered his name and a smile escaped her lips as she ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his body and his arms around hers and they stood there, embracing each other.  
  
"I missed you..." She whispered into his ear. Still unable to speak, he replied by lifting up her small body and kissing her and the next thing he knew they were living together in an actual house, engaged.  
  
Giles had found a way to make up a fake identity for the new man, using the sources that the watchers council had left him with the American government and giving him a name. It had been so long since he had been called by his name that he had hardly remember it when it had been said to him, to his fiancé and to all of their family and friends as it was spoken by the priest.  
  
"I love you..." He whispered to her, slipping his hand into hers.  
  
She turned and looked at him, the same understanding on her face that he had seen when...when he had gone away for a while. She looked at him and she squeezed his hand in return, mouthing the same words to him.  
  
Once they were pronounced man and wife they kissed as though they never had before. The entire church stood still and not a word could be heard except for loud footsteps heading closer. They paid no attention to it, they knew that nothing could harm them.  
  
Pulling away from the kiss he smiled and put his hand up to her face. They both turned to face their guests but everyone had disappeared and been replaced by something else. Filling in every spot of the church were vampires. Large, deadly vampires that looked more like the master than even the 'ubervamps' in the hellmouth had.  
  
Holding Spike back, the vampires grabbed Buffy but she wouldn't give up. Trying to get to her new husband as hard and as fast as she could she threw off 30, maybe even 50 of her attackers before they grabbed her. Her eyes never leaving her lovers, she accepted defeat and a tear escaped her eye as blood began pouring out of her mouth. "I love you..." She mouthed before her body fell limp and dissapeared under the large mass of vampires on top of her.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Spike screamed, instantly jumping up out of his bed and right into a clear glass pane.  
  
"That's new." Lilah Morgan said, her arms crossed as she eyed Spike.  
  
Looking around at his new environment Spike realized that he was in a small square cell that only had a bed that could hardly been considered one. Hitting the glass out of frustration he turned and was ready to try and smash through. That's when he realized that there was one other thing in the room. A mirror. And on the other side of that mirror he saw something that he hadn't seen in over a hundred years. His face. "Run some more tests. I want to know why he's awake now, what will happen next and anything else you can find out about this prophecy." Lilah commanded the little army of scientists and guards manning the room outside of the cell. "I'll report this to the boss." She said, slipping a small folder with the words "CONFIDENTIAL" stamped all over it into her brief case before anyone noticed.  
  
Quickly slipping out of the door, Lilah punched in the lock codes and the door disappeared from sight entirely. Making sure her scarf was tied on tight, Lilah lifted her head and walked down the long hallway, holding her briefcase closer to herself than usual.  
  
Her whole life she had only done things to help better herself. She had never cared about anyone else and she had never considered doing what was right if what was wrong was faster. She had even been set on continuing 'living' that way after her own death until she saw something that she hadn't expected. Wesley had gone down to the records room of Wolfram and Hart not to do more research towards why they wanted them working there, but to try and free her. That had meant something to Lilah and it made her feel something she thought that had only been some sort of freakish mistake of an emotion one day after an afternoon with Wesley, love. Compassion for one of her fellow species. Wesley had risked so much that day to try and set her free, so she was going to risk something that would help him.  
  
"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." The attorney smiled, looking into her former lover's cold eyes. Oh, how much his eyes had changed...  
  
"You wanted to see me?" He asked, keeping pace with the fast walking lawyer. Taking the Englishman by surprise, Lilah leaned in and hugged him. "You see the open compartment in my bag?" She whispered into his ear. "There's a manila folder in it, I want you to take it, slip it into your jacket and bring it back to the Hyperion right away. I'll try and tell Angel to do the same." Following Lilah's directions, Wesley slipped the folder into his jacket and pulled away, looking at Lilah.  
  
"What is it?" He mouthed, afraid that if he said it a loud then the guards would catch on to whatever Lilah was doing, assuming that it would get her in trouble of course. "Something that matters." Smiling she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See ya." She said, turning around and heading towards Angel's office.  
  
Ever since she had died she had gained some kind of extra sense for things in the mystical department and now she could feel that the technicians in the room had found out. They realized what Lilah had taken and now it was almost a matter of time before they found her, and when they did find her....  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Thou shalt not awaken thy slumber, thou shalt take heed of thy name, thou shalt awaken with a whisper, and thou shalt not die in vain. Thou shalt not awaken thy slumber, thou shal---"  
  
"Hey." A voice came from behind the large circle of vampires who were chanting over the debris of Sunnydale. "Didn't you get the memo? The hellmouth is closed."  
  
"Slayer..." They all seemed to hiss at the same time, charging full speed at Buffy.  
  
Easily dodging the first vampire, Buffy staked him with the bottom of the scythe and quickly swung it up to decapitate the second attacker while at the same time jumping over the next vampire and staking him with the other end of the scythe. "You think you know, what you are. What's to come?" A large vampire growled from behind her as he grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the ground.  
  
"You haven't even---" The vampire exploded to dust, replaced by an image of Faith with a large stake in hand.  
  
"Hey B." She said, doing a back flip over a vampire that was charging for her and staking him through the back. "Thought you could use some backup." She said, staking the last vampire and leaning down to help Buffy up.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Buffy said, examining a cut that ran across her left forearm. "You'd think that since the Hellmouth was close, vampires and demons would stop coming here." She complained as she and Faith began climbing up the rocks to the road.  
  
"If you think that then why are you here?" Faith asked. The two slayers had come closer over the last year than they thought they ever could be which basically meant that they could stand each other now. Faith had been coming down to visit every few months, telling Buffy about all of the activity on the other hellmouth and helping with patrols.  
  
Buffy stopped walking and looked at Faith. "No, no one knows your here." She said. She had followed Buffy out to Sunnydale that night and watched her wander around the debris for hours before she had come upon the vampires. "..Are you okay?" When she asked Buffy stopped in front of her car and turned to face Faith.  
  
"Yea its just...I don't know, I've been having these dreams. These really, I mean, really vivid dreams." She was almost embarrassed by the fact that they had bothered her. "Its been for a few months now actually...I'll, I'll be standing here, right here." Buffy said, moving a step to her right, facing the former hellmouth. "And then he'll just appear from nowhere and he'll look at me. We stare at each other for so long, its like its actually him...in the dream it feels like him. Then the next thing I know we're happy, we're getting married and then they attack."  
  
"The vampires surround you and its end game..." Faith finished, recalling her own dreams. "I guess I've been having them too...not the part where you and Spike get it on or anything nasty like that, but the attacked part." She said, causing Buffy to roll her eyes.  
  
"I said we were happy. I never said that we did anything."  
  
"There's a way to be happy without getting down?" Faith laughed before hopping into her car.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Yes, it was prophesized that the vampire with a soul would meet his shanshu." The male oracle said, paying little attention to the vampire standing before him. "However, it was never told which one."  
  
"No." Angel said, gritting his teeth, refusing to hear what the oracles were telling him. In one hand he held the folder that Lilah had snuck out for him and the others and in the other was a dagger. Unlike the previous oracles, these didn't accept gifts. They accepted blood.  
  
"Do not be so upset." The female said, hovering closer to him. "You had already reached your shanshu long before this vampire." She looked into his eyes and it hit him.  
  
"The Mohra demon." He said at an almost complete loss of words.  
  
"So you do remember." The female spoke once again. "You act so much as though you had forgotten. You were given your shanshu and you gave it back."  
  
"You-they never said." Blood began dripping from Angel's right hand. It was clasped onto the short dagger as if his survival depended on it.  
  
"The slayer would die from protecting the vampire who was now made human. The armies that she faced would overpower her and she would meet her end." The male said, now appearing from behind Angel.  
  
"I had everything. I could have had everything I ever.I could have been with her." Holding back the tears, Angel looked up at the male who stared at him as though he were a wild animal, something that needed to be studied.  
  
"Yes. You could have." Hearing the voice, Angel turned and threw the dagger at but it simply passed through the incorporeal form of the evil. "But now, I will." The first appeared in front of Angel in the form of Spike, smirking at him. "Isn't it just funny how these things work themselves out?"  
  
"Yea. A world full of slayers and you're still short an army." A wave of anger passed over the face that the first had masked itself in before it disappeared, leaving the oracles wondering what Angel had been speaking to.  
  
"You knew this would happen." Angel said, looking to the female.  
  
"Yes. Just as we knew that you would be willing to give up your life for hers and that he would and your presence here has saved her life in different ways."  
  
"Was I the one that."  
  
"No. The slayer will die protecting him. You were never the one we spoke of. He is back to fulfill that prophecy and now your question has been answered." She said, disappearing before Angel.  
  
Slowly making his way to the door, Angel ignored Wesley and Fred as they questioned him on everything that had just happened.  
  
He could have been with her.  
  
"You mean to tell me that I've been held captive by a bloody law firm for the past few months?!" Spike raged. Angel and the others had waited until they could find everything they could on Spike's sudden change of character before they got.threatened the other workers at Wolfram and Hart to release him.  
  
"An evil law firm." Fred corrected him.then hid behind Gunn because Spike glared at her.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense." Spike said, trying to gather his thoughts. He could deal with the being experimented on, its not like it was the first time that it had happened to him, but something just wasn't clicking. Something was-"Buffy." He stopped pacing and ran to Angel, barely restraining himself from grabbing onto his shoulders. "Is she, what happened to her?"  
  
"She's good." Angel said, understanding what Spike was thinking. "She survived."  
  
"She always does." Spike smiled. "What about the bit? Red? Xander? What happened to everyone? Did they make it out? What happened to Sunnydale? Were they able to rescue the wounded? Why." He demanded of Angel, not even trying to contain his excitement from hearing that Buffy was all right.  
  
"They're all fine." Angel said, trying not to be irritated by his grandchilde's excitement.  
  
"I should.I should find her. I'm human, I mean, I'm a bloody human! I'm mortal, I can sunbathe I can." Stopping himself, Spike looked at his grandsire's face. "Just when I thought we'd done it all. Wait until I tell Buffy, we have a lot more, how would you say ?" He smirked. "Positions to try out."  
  
Before he could even move, Angel planted a punch on Spike's jaw. "Its all in good fun mate." Spike smirked again and he actually meant it. He was in such a great, such a terrific and spectacular mood that he just wanted to walk up to random people and hug them. Something that he thought he was about to start doing. "Where is she? I mean, is she here? Does she know?" Does she care? He thought in the back of his mind. He knew she cared and he knew that she loved him or that at least a part of her did and he wanted to have that part. He wanted to take that part and.  
  
"She can't know." Angel said, causing Spike to stop in his steps.  
  
"What the bleeding hell do you mean?" He said, all of his focus on his grandsire.  
  
"Before we got you out.we did research, we wanted to know why you were back and obviously you're here because of a prophecy, but your also here to fulfill a prophecy." Angel said, taking almost too much pleasure in the news he was about to give Spike.  
  
"And you said I'd never amount to anything." Spike mumbled as he continued to listen to Angel.  
  
"The slayer will die protecting the vampire that became human. That's you." Angel said, regretting the dread that he saw creeping in on Spike's face. "If she knows you're alive.She told me what she said to you before it happened, she told you that she loved you." Spike nodded his head, trying to relish the memory. I love you. She had sounded so pure, so sincere. "You told her that she didn't and she thinks its because you didn't know how much she.how much she cared, but I know the both of you better than you know yourselves. She would have died to stay with you and you didn't want that to happen." Spike nodded again. For someone that he hated so much, Angel sure was making a lot of sense. "If she knows that your alive then she'll protect you. She will watch over you through the end of the world and you know it."  
  
"And she'll die because of it." Spike finished, looking down at the carpeted floor of the Wolfram and Hart office. Taking a seat Spike clasped his hands together and put his head down in between his knees. He would never do anything that would hurt her.but he couldn't go on living like this.remembering so much. "I can't live like this, if I can't see her." He said. "Don't look too happy, I have no plans on killing myself peaches." Spike said, noticing the slightest level of happiness revealed on Angel's face. "I need you to help me forget."  
  
- - - -  
  
bA/N/b muahaha and I'm BACK! Sorry it took so long for a chapter but I was trying to get everything in order and school is finally finished so yay for that, I'll have a lot more time to do the writing ( Please tell me what you think!!!!!! 


End file.
